Chaos Rising
by Nevair
Summary: Returning from an elitist school after 3 years, Harry is thrown into another war that calls for the Light and Dark to join together or magic itself will be lost. Slash, LVHP. AU GoF timetravel, demons, and unexpected alliances. ON HOLD


Authoress: Nevair

Summary: Sent away after the events of the Triwizard Tournament, a new threat brings Harry Potter back from the elitist school Serpensia Nox, as well as forcing together the forces of Light and Dark in a battle to save the essence of Magic itself.

Pairings: **_SLASH, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED_**

Voldemort/Harry, Remus/Sirius, others to be decided at this point, and feel free to make any requests (the only one that has no chance of changing is LV/HP)

Archive: Just ask me

**oOo**

Looking around at the members of the Order of the Phoenix that had gathered in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore gave a pleased little smile that did nothing to assure said Order members of their leader's sanity. It had been two years since the Triwizard Tournament had been held at his school, and in that time the Order had once again come together and welcomed in a new generation of members to its ranks. Though, really there hadn't been much to do…absolutely nothing at all actually. Although Tom's lack of violent action was oddly worrying (odd because, truly, acts of violence should have been worrying and not this seeming passivity), Albus didn't let that get him down. He was reassured in the fact that if his old student did decide to try something, then the Order would be ready for it at any rate.

It was for this reason that he had called all of his available members together, wanting as many people present as possible for the discussion of What-The-Hell-Is-Voldemort-Doing to take place. He enjoyed watching his 'children' as they talked amongst themselves, so relaxed from the serious lack of action. They truly did act like a bunch of sugar-high kids. People were chasing each other around the large table placed in the center of the hall, others were arguing over some thing or another, several were wondering why their robes were changing colours…the Weasley twins were attempting to look innocent and failing miserably. Yes, a bunch of children indeed. If Voldemort could see them he would surely fear for his life at the sight of his greatest opposition. Perhaps it was good that he could not see them.

It was most likely because of this rather chaotic atmosphere in the Great Hall that no one immediately noticed the bright flash of light near the side of the hall, nor the two new people that popped into existence after said flash of light had passed. The new arrivals' rather shocked proclamations however, were loud enough to garner the notice of the Order members currently occupying the room

"Headmaster Dumbledore! Where did all these people come from?!"

Almost as one, the people gathered turned to stare in shock at the sheer impossibility of what they were seeing.

"Um, Padfoot? What the hell happened? I could have sworn we were just walking to my house…" A tall, messy black-haired, be-speckled man spoke to his taller, blue-eyed, black-haired companion.

James Potter. James-apparently-no-longer-dead-Potter. And Sirius Black. **Another** Sirius Black.

"Ah, right. So, where are we then?" When his friend just gave him a Look, Sirius tried to continue and not sound as stupid as that comment had made him seem. "Well obviously we're in Hogwarts…in the Great Hall, but that shouldn't be possible because we weren't here five minutes ago, and Dumbledore looks a little different, can't quite place what's different…and those people don't look familiar. Actually on second thought some of them kinda do, which is odd 'cause you know how good I am with faces and they're all looking at us weird and in a not-so-nice way which they wouldn't be if they were familiar which means they probably aren't like I first thought-" The taller man stopped, a puzzled look crossing his face as he looked around again and his friend just looked at him blankly. "Ugh, I'm so confused."

The twenty-year-old Sirius Black looked beseechingly at his best friend, noticing he wasn't the only one lost in confusion. The (impossibly alive to those Order Members still staring in shock) also twenty-year-old James Potter patted his friends arm sympathetically and gazed around at the familiar-but-not looking faces that were staring at him. They looked kind of scared actually…or like they had just seen a Dementor go '_meow'_ and demand to be cuddled (in other words extremely disturbed). James was seriously starting to wonder if it was healthy to come up with horrifying images like that.

Fidgeting under all the disbelieving/ out-right suspicious looks; James decided talking might help ease the tension that seemed to be gleefully thickening the air around the starers and starees. It always worked for him before, in any case. Focusing on his old headmaster, because the old man just seemed to be the safest choice considering some of the damn near hostile looks he was getting now, James did what he did best and said the first thing that came to mind.

"So, Bumble-Dumbles, ran out of lemon drops yet?"

Okay, so maybe it wasn't the best thing he could have said considering the circumstances; for all he knew Dumbledore was going to go through with his threat to force feed him a bag of the sickening lemony treats for calling him 'that absolutely tasteless nickname, I'm sure you could make it more original' (Albus' words, I kid you not) like he had the last time James and Sirius had seen the wizened old man. Once the rather odd statement had finally sunk in, the looks seemed to change from suspicion to something akin to reluctant resignation, and in the minds of all the teachers that had the honour (misfortune), of teaching them only one thought could be found; _'what in Merlin's name have they done now?'_

Smiles began breaking out on a few faces, hope entered a couple shining eyes, and James and Sirius began to get extremely worried about the near blinding _twinkling _coming from Albus Dumbledore's eyes. That much twinkling is never a good sign…

Sirius gripped onto his best friends arm in twinkle-terror, James holding on just as strongly, and debated actually backing away from that unholy light. However, before they could decide on a course of action, the Twinkler himself spoke in that oh-so-jolly voice, oblivious to the fear of the two young men before him.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter. Perhaps you would like to have a seat and tell us just how you came to be here?" Seeing their hesitation and the way they were still fearfully holding on to each other, the old headmaster smiled one of his patented grandfatherly smiles. "Come now, my boys, there's some seats between Kingsley and Arthur there. Yes, right there, excellent thank you." Dumbledore smiled wider as the two slid into the indicated seats, staring at him in trepidation.

As the rest of the Order members picked their eyeballs and jaws off the floor, making their way to the chairs surrounding the large table, Albus fished in his robe pocket to pull out an ever-present lemon drop and pop it into his mouth in a practiced movement. He looked around at those seated, smiling ever wider as the lemony-goodness melted on his tongue.

"Now, how about we wait for the rest of our members to arrive and then we shall be able to attempt to discover how our two guests seem to be here. I believe Alastor, Remus, and Sirius said they would be here approximately ten minutes late, meaning that we need only wait for but a moment more." He tilted his head to the side and shifted his gaze to the heavy wooden doors that opened into the Great Hall. "Ah, and I believe that is them now."

As the Order members (plus two extra) turned to look at the opening doors, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black (the elder?) stepped through. Moody, ever the paranoid one scanned the faces present and upon finding two unknown (or known but simply impossible) he grabbed his wand and pointed it at the younger version of Sirius and what seemed to be a fairly healthy (alive!) James Potter.

Remus and Sirius walked just behind Moody, heads bent together and talking quietly and hadn't yet noticed the guests at the table eyeing Alastor warily. Noticing the noise, or lack thereof, Remus looked up and froze as his gaze landed on his dead best friend and a younger, pre-Azkaban looking Sirius Black.

Sirius was gazing sulkily at the floor and had yet to notice James and…himself. Not taking his eyes off the time-travelers Remus reached out a hand to prod Sirius and get his attention, smacking him in the head a few times and nearly poking him in the eye because he hadn't looked where he was hitting. The rude beating finally getting his attention, Sirius looked up at the werewolf in annoyance.

"What?" he barked slightly put out that his friend wasn't even looking at him as he beat the crap out of his head. Unable to form coherent words Remus grasped his chin and forced the dark haired man to turn towards the meeting table and their used-to-be-and-should-still-be-dead best friend and…himself.

Sirius thought his jaw may very well have shattered on the floor if Mooney hadn't still been holding on to his chin.

"I really did go mad in Azkaban."

Remus made an odd noise that may have been agreement. He still hadn't looked away and James and little Sirius were starting to wonder if he would ever blink again. Not one to stand such offensive silence and not being nearly as contained as his older counter-part, Sirius decided to break it with some random comment.

"Hey Mooney, all of that studying is starting to make you go gray! Told you it wasn't a good idea." Little-Sirius smiled smugly as if he had just won the long standing argument the two had been having in that single sentence. James looked at him oddly before realizing that, really, he should have expected something like that to be the first thing Padfoot said. Taking a longer, closer look at the people surrounding the table with him, and putting two and two together after the appearance of what seemed to be Mooney's identical twin (though he was admittedly taller than the man he had seen just yesterday) not to mention the man next to him that could only be one Sirius Black, James was starting to get four.

"Uh, Professor Dumbledore? _When _exactly are we?"

"Ah, yes I was quite expecting something like that. It is the year 1997, and I believe I would be correct in saying that you are from some time in the past?" He looked to the still frozen people standing in the doorway; Moody having relaxed his wand arm though not put away his wand. "Gentlemen, please have a seat so that we may try to discover more about this unique situation we seem to have found ourselves in." Old men have really disturbing smiles, James decided. No one should be able to look like they were happily floating on clouds and yet still be able to hold a place of power in the majority of the Wizarding World.

Mad-Eye kept his wand handy as he moved to sit in the chairs left empty at the circular monstrosity that was their table. Remus and Sirius sat together beside him, both looking more than a little shaken.

"Now, would you two please tell me how it is that you found your way so many years into the future?" The two in question shared a look before James began to talk through exactly what had happened that day until their odd 'poof' into existence in Hogwarts Great Hall seventeen years later.

**oOo**

"**---I'm telling you, she's going to start getting moody, no woman can last an entire pregnancy without having a single mood swing! It's just not going to happen mate." Sirius blew out an exasperated breath, puffing his over-long bangs out of his steel eyes. Glancing to James at his right, he smirked at the concentrated frown on Prongs' face. The boy was just too easy to rile up, though granted, Lily's pregnancy was slightly odd. He'd never heard of a woman calming _down_ once they got pregnant, and Lily herself usually had a pretty impressive temper. One that had been blaringly missing for the last seven months since she was with child. **

"**It is kind of odd, I'll admit. Especially for a magical pregnancy, but we've had her checked and everything is fine according to Albus, just a slightly more powerful child than we had expected. Besides, its not like this is a _bad_ thing. I'd be perfectly happy for the rest of her term to go as easily as it has been." James kicked at a leaf on the ground as the two men continued walking down the street towards James and Lily's newly purchased house in Godric's Hollow. The moving brooms would be there the next day and then they'd need to unpack and organize everything again. It never failed that at least one of the broom drivers tried some stunt on the way over and the luggage would get all tossed around, completely ruining any order that they were packed in. That would take some time, and then they had another appointment with the Mediwitch for a checkup on the baby----**

"**James, what's that?" The blue eyed Potter broke off his thoughts and looked at his friend, and then followed his pointing finger to the shadowy area forming just above their heads. **

**_That's not something you see every day, not even at Hogwarts. _**

**James had time for one inane thought before the shadow swallowed up both him and Sirius, obscuring the view of his house that had just come into sight.**

**oOo**

Once finished with their tale, even Dumbledore seemed a little confused. Sirius took a quick peak out the enchanted ceiling to make sure the sky wasn't falling or anything.

"Well, I honestly don't know what that was you encountered. I don't recall ever reading or hearing of shadow portals merely appearing and swallowing up wizards. We'll need to do some searching to find an answer to that question I expect. Fortunately for us we have Hogwarts to aid us." Albus smiled his vacant old man smile again, trying to reassure his old students. "However, in the mean time we do have a fairly important meeting to get to, but since the both of you eventually did join the Order, and if I'm not mistaken you were in the process of joining before you joined us in this time. I see no reason for you not to stay. This may also help you in understanding the current state of our world. No use remaining in a time you know nothing about, I always say." The smile grew slightly bigger and only broke for a moment while the headmaster popped another lemon drop in. James idly wondered when he had ever had to say something like that before; as far as he knew time travel wasn't exactly common, or at least not to the extent where you wouldn't know what was going on in the world. The eldest living Potter winced as a headache started to form just behind his left eye. It was best not to try to puzzle that man out.

"Hey, wait, question." Sirius the younger waved his hand around a little to ensure he had a captive audience, " Where's Jamsie-boy and Wormtail? If you've got things to do they can explain all the important bits we skipped over on our way here and answer our questions instead of us sitting here while you talk about stuff we won't know."

The entire Order shared one collective deer-in-headlights look that pretty much summed up exactly how that statement had gone over. And if you had bothered to use legilimency on the entire room (though Dumbledore was slightly too shocked to try) you would have found they all shared the same thought as well.

_Oh bugger, what the bloody hell do we do now?_

**oOo**

Hey there, I hope you liked the first chapter and it would really help me out if you review about the other pairings, I'm sort of stuck on them. Reviews in general will be appreciated actually

Nevair


End file.
